Into Thine Hands
by skyscrap3r
Summary: Lugia is asking for Ash Ketchum's help once again...only thing is, it's not the same Lugia from before. It's the Lugia's daughter. Can Ash fufill another destiny, protect Lugia's daughter, and keep himself from falling in love all at the same time?
1. Distorted Dreams

**Into Thine Hands**

**Summary: **Lugia is asking for Ash Ketchum's help once again...only thing is, it's not the same Lugia from before. It's the Lugia's daughter. Can Ash fufill another destiny, protect Lugia's daughter, and keep himself from falling in love all at the same time?

**Author's Note:** I've been waiting to write this. Lugia is my favorite Pokemon, and I have always wanted to see a female one, since the Lugia in Pokemon 2000 was potrayed as a guy. Please enjoy this! Please read and review!

**BY THE WAY! This, "/_blah blah/_" is when a Lugia speaks. It is used to represent telapathic speaking. Just thought you should know that! It can be helpful!**

* * *

**Into Thine Hands**

**Chapter One-Distorted Dreams**

_A tune?_

_A melody?_

_A song?_

The sound of the indian flute played ever so gently, to the rythm of a song long lost. It had been years since the boy had heard that beautiful, peaceful melody. The Guardian's Song calmed all that were there to hear its sweet tune.

_/Play with me!/_

_What?_

_/Please?/_

_Who's there?_

Slowly, the boys eyes opened. He was drifting underwater, and could see nothing in front of him. The sea was dark and erie, as if someone had dropped a smoke bomb. Struggling to breathe, he clutched his neck. He tried to swin upwards, but something was holding him down. Glancing to his feet, he saw his ankle chained to the bottom of the sand.

_What's going on?!_

_/Silly boy!/_ The voice giggled, as a large bubble appeared around the boy. _/Better now, Ash?/_

_How do you know my name?_ Ash Ketchum spoke, but his lips did not move.

_/It is quite simple, no? It is not that hard to figure out!/_

_Who are you?_

_/I'm a friend. A fan if you could say./_

_What?_

_/You have met my Papi!/ _The voice was teasing him.

_Please, just tell me, who you are?_

_/I'm a legend silly!/_

_A legend?_

_/Guardian of the Sea!/_

_Lugia?!_

_/Your on the money my boy!/_

_You don't sound like Lugia!_

_/I am Lugia. But I am not Lugia./_

_Excuse me?_

_/I am Lugia. But I am not Lugia./_

Ash was confused. The voice was powerful, but yet it was completely innocent at the same time. It was femine like. Could it be, a girl Lugia?

_Are you related to the Lugia I know?_

_/You have to promise to play with me first!/_

_I promise to play with you. Just show youself!_

_/Okay!/_

Glowing eyes pierced the dark, smuggy water, as the small Lugia appeared, floating in front of him. Ash's dark hair was fluttering in the sea, and his brown eyes sparkled at the sight of the young legendary.

_Your a Lugia?_

_/I am. My Papi is the Lugia you helped those many years ago!/_

_Your his..._Ash didn't want to show his confusion about the gender of this Pokemon.

_/I am his daughter, silly!/ _

Silly, seemed to have been her favorite word.

_Well, why am I here?_

_/Your here, because you promised to play with me!/_

_Really?_

_/Mhmm!/ _The Lugia was sweet, childish. She was much smaller than her father, her wing spand and height being about half of that of her superior. Her silver skin looked smooth as a well polished surface, and her body was slim. She flapped her wings to the beat of the waves above.

_Tell me why I'm really here._

_/Aw, you're no fun!/_

_Please, Lugia._

_/I want you to come find me!/ _Her voice grew excited.

_To find you?_

_/To find me./_

_I'm completely confused._

_/You can't play with me until you find me! And you promised!/_

Ash blinked. _Oh. Right._

_/Papi was telling me about you!/ _She then began to circle Ash, who was still trapped in the large bubble. _/I hear good things! Papi was glad you could help!/_

_Lugia? He stills remembers me?_

_/Of course!/_

_Oh._

_/Ash, when you come to find me, I have this advice./_

_Advice?_

She stopped circling him, tilting her head, she spoke softly, _/I'll be who you least expect me to be./_

_Uh, okay?_

_/Trust me Ash, you'll be able to find me! And once you do, the real fun will begin!/_

_As in, me having to, play, with you?_

_/More fun than that! You see-/_

Suddenly, the sea lit up, as lightening flashed from above the surface. It interupted the poor Lugia, and it also scared her. The ocean rumbled, and the flashes blinded Ash. When he opened his eyes, the Lugia was gone, and he was drowning.

"Help! Lugia!" Now, he was talking with his mouth, and not his mind. 'Lugia!"

The last thing he heard was the echo of her giggle, before he was encased by the sea...

An image appeared in his mind as fast as a snap. A voice filled his mind. _/Don't worry Ash! I know you'll find me! And when you do, I'll explain everything!/__

* * *

_

**After Note:** Ya! I love it! It actually turned out good! I need at least **two** reviews to post Chapter Two, so please, read and review! Cause I really badly want to post this whole story! 


	2. Second Appearances

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope I can return the favor with this chapter! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 2-Second Appearances**

_"Don't worry Ash! I know you'll find me! And when you do, I'll explain everything!" _Ash repeated this as many times as he thought he should. _What did she mean by that? Explain what?_

The sea air blew through his hair, because for once, he wasn't wearing his hat. The feeling of relief flowed through his veins, for he had just placed 3rd in the Sinnoh League Championship. He left Dawn and Brock, finally agreeing with himself that it was time to go home. Of course, he had better things to do first.

After having that reaccuring dream about Lugia, he just had to get to the bottom of it. He had to find Lugia. Ash Ketchum was prepared to look everywhere around the islands.

_"I'll explain everything!"_ The image of the young Pokemon was stuck inside his head. Her giggle played over and over. Which he began to believe that's what she wanted. _She was so, playful, nothing like her father._

"Pika?" Ash hadn't even noticed this little yellow mouse Pokemon, Pikachu, sitting on his head.

"Oh, Pikachu! Hey!"

"Chu?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry."

Pikachu's stare indicated that he didn't believe his master. Ash understood Pikachu, better then all his other Pokemon. They were best friends. They had been best friends since that day Ash turned 10 years old. Five years had passed, and nothing had changed.

"Hey Ash!" Maren was trying to get Ash's attention. "Ash?"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu began to beat on Ash's head.

Snapping out of the vision of the legendary, he turned to Maren. "Sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay! I just wanted to say, we're approaching the island!"

Maren had not only offered to help now, but she had offered to help a couple years ago when she was transporting Ash, Misty, and Tracey to the Orange Islands. She also gave her service when Ash needed to be a hero and save the world. It's a good thing she was still giving boat rides!

"Awesome!" Ash said, making his way to the front of the boat, only to see the island inching nearer and nearer.

Suddenly, the wind picked up a little. Lugia's shadow appeared under the boat.

_/Hi Ash!/_ She shouted telapathically, hoping Ash would hear her.

"Lugia?!" He heard her. "Lugia? Where are you?!"

_/Where I usually am, silly!/_ There was that word again.

"Ash, you okay?" Maren asked, her hands not leaving the wheel.

"Pika-Pikachu?!" He had just fallen off Ash's head. Strangely, he couldn't hear Lugia calling.

_/Ash, your so funny!/_

"Lugia? Where are you?"

She giggled. _/Didn't I just tell you!/_

He ran to the edge of the boat, looking down into the water. "Lugia?" All he heard was her laughter.

_/Your such a silly boy Ash Ketchum! That's what I like about you!/_

"Lugia! Are you down there?"

"Ash, what are you talking about?" Maren had just stopped the boat.

"Lugia is down there!"

"Lugia? Ash, he hasn't appeared for over 4 years!" Ash turned to Maren, who was now at his side.

"I'm not crazy, she's down there!"

"She?"

_/Ash is crazy, Ash is crazy!/ _Lugia taunted.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Lugia is male, Ash. I don't know what you are thinking." Maren said, shaking her head. Realizing Ash's actions were meaningless, she re-started the boat, and began sailing towards Shamouti.

"Pika!"

_Maren will never believe me. I am acting crazy!_

"I'm sorry Pikachu. I just...I thought she was there."

The little Pokemon tilted it's head. "Chu?"

"Didn't you hear her?"

_/Silly boy!/ _Ash glanced back at the sea. _/Only you can hear me!/_

He groaned. "Lugia! You're making me look like I'm insane!"

His misery was her, strange delight. _/Don't worry Ash!/ _She was playful in nature, she was toying with his mind.

Ash took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Alright, I'll play your little games."

_/Just what I wanted to hear! Remember, you have to come find me!/_

"I know, I know."

Pikachu was confused. He really couldn't hear Lugia.

_/I'll see you on Shamouti! You have to look realllllllllllllllllly hard for me! Kay?/_

"Shamouti? Your going to be there?"

_/I told you already! I'm going to be, what you least expect me to be!/_

"Right." Her giggling then disappeared.

He began to laugh. "Finding a Lugia? Piece of cake."

Boy, was he wrong to assume that.

* * *

**After Note:** I need at least 3 reviews of this chapter to post the next one! I want to continue! So please review!


	3. An Old Friend

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews! Kaze Tsukai Kagura, your right on the money! I gave Lugia the same power as Latias! Please enjoy this chapter! Read and review?

**Chapter 3-An Old Friend**

It was just like Ash had remembered it. A lovely ceremonial hall, decorated with flowers, beads, and any other marvelous decorations. The stage was just as memorable, Melody had played Lugia's song there, and had presented him with his destiny on that same night. The memories flowed back.

"Ash?"

The voice came from behind him. He knew it too.

"Melody?"

"Ash! It is you!" Next thing he knew, Melody was hugging him so tight.

"Melody...Can't breathe..."

"Oh!" She quickly let go. "Sorry!"

"Ah, it's okay." He said, catching his breath. He glanced at the teen Melody, and she was much different from when he had last seen her. Her auburn hair was much longer, tied in a ponytail, and she was a smidge taller. He saw she stilled carried her flute in a small purse-like bag.

"Pika!" Pikachu waved from Ash's head.

"Hi Pikachu!" She returned the wave to the little Pokemon. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm on my way back to Pallet Town, and I thought I'd stop by!" Of course, he was lying. He didn't want Melody to know about the Lugia.

"Stop by? I know you better then that!"

"You know me better then that?" He chuckled. "You only knew me for one night!"

"It doesn't take a girl long to _know _somebody."

"Pika! Pika!" Its little red cheeks glowed as he let out a small laugh.

"Oh, of course." He said sarcastically.

She smiled, and he did too. They hadn't seen each other in five long years.

"So Ash, tell me the real reason you are here."

"You won't believe me!"

"I won't? Try me!"

"I'm serious Melody!"

"Oh come on, tell me!"

He sighed. "Fine."

Melody grinned.

"Well, I've been having these dreams, about a Lugia..."

"Lugia?! He's talking to you?!"

"No, no! Let me finish! It's not _that _Lugia. It's his daughter."

"His, daughter?" She was in disbelieve already.

"See! I told you that you wouldn't believe me!"

"Keep going," she urged.

"Lugia's daughter told me to come find her. I don't know why though."

"I see."

"And on the way here, she talked to me. She said only I could hear her."

"Interesting."

As Ash explained his case, they both had no idea they were being watched. Little red eyes from behind the stage curtain never left Ash. A delicate hand help the curtain so they couldn't see whatever was behind it. A smile emerged under the little eyes.

"You know," Melody began, "Slowking may be able to make some more sense out of your story. He's still out on one of the islands."

"That's great! Can we go see him?"

"Sure, I can take you on my boat!"

"Then let's go!"

"Pika! Pika!"

On that mark, they both rushed out. The figure behind the stage stepped out. It was a girl, around the age of Ash and Melody. She had long, glittering blue hair, which was in curled pigtails. Her shinning red eyes glanced at the sea, her hands on her hips.

"Hmph. I can't believe he ignored me! He _promised_!" The girl then giggled. "Silly Ash!"

* * *

**After Note:** At least 3 reviews, please? Chapter 4 will be here soon!


	4. Slowking's Wisdom

**Author's Note: **Can't...stop...writing...must...continue...haha I've been typing like crazy. I'm in love with this story sooo much. You don't know how thankful I am for the reviews! Don't worry, the real fun is in the next chapter! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 4-Slowking's Wisdom**

"Ash Ketchum. It's good to see you again."

"Same with you, Slowking."

The red carnations around the small isle made the scenery quite enjoyable. The sea breeze was light, and the ocean waves were calm as could be. The alter was still glowing with the treasures of Fire, Ice, and Lightning Islands.

"Now, tell me, what brings you back to the islands young trainer." Slowking asked.

Melody stood by Ash, her hair blowing in the air. She motioned for him to speak.

"It's about Lugia."

"The Water's Great Guardian?"

"Yes."

"This is regarding his daughter, isn't it?"

Ash was shocked to hear this. Did Slowking know about all this?

"I can see by the looks on your faces that she is the case." He took in a deep breath. "An energetic girl I tell you."

"You, know her?" Ash was curious.

"I was there when she was born."

"When she was born?" Melody budded in.

"But there is already a Lugia, so why is she here?" Pikachu blinked as he sat on Ash's head.

"The Lugia you both know," Slowking sighed, "Is becoming old, and brittle. He isn't as powerful as he used to be."

"So, what about his daughter?"

"Little Lugia was born one year after Lawrence III tried to capture all the legendary birds. Before that, he had said he wouldn't be able to handle something like that again, and that he wanted to, how you humans say, retire."

"Legendary Pokemon can retire?!" Ash and Melody chimed.

Slowking nodded. "That is when a new legendary is born, which in this case, was Little Lugia."

"But, I don't get why she is talking to _me_."

"She wasn't supposed to be talking to anyone in the first place."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see, she was cut off from the outside world. Kept under-wraps, so to speak. Her father didn't want her exposed to the world. Who knows what could happen." Slowking paused, glaring out to the sea. "Only thing is, she liked you Ash."

"_Liked _me?"

Melody gave a small giggle. "Someone _liking _Ash? Hard to believe!"

"Shut up!" Ash snapped.

"Calm down, calm down. After she was born, her father told her all about his adventures. You, Ash, were one of the prime discussions. She took much interest in you, she even begged her father to give her permission to meet you."

Ash wasn't sure what to say.

"Of course, Lugia refused. But, she went out and did it anyways. She reached out to you Ash."

"Those dreams...she was trying to meet me?"

"She was."

"Wait, in one dream, she said she would explain everything. What did she mean?"

"Your destiny, Ash Ketchum."

"Destiny?!"

"That's right silly!"

That voice. That word.

"Lugia?"

Ash turned to see a smiling teenage girl with flowing blue pigtails and bright red eyes looking at him.

"I can't believe _I_ had to find _you_!"

* * *

**After Note:** At least 4 reviews, please? I'm super happy you all like this! I've never felt so excited about people liking my stories! Don't worry, all the fun begins in the next chapter!


	5. Their Destiny Unfolds

**Author's Note: **Well, I couldn't wait to post this chapter, so I decided I wouldn't wait to get reviews, haha. As long as people are reading and enjoying, I'll be glad to post, no matter how many reviews I get! Thanks so much for the reviews, and I can't wait to continue! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 5-Their Destiny Unfolds**

"_Your _the so-called, Little Lugia?" Melody said in disbelief, pointing to the girl.

"I am!"

"You don't look, little." Melody snapped.

"Your funny Melody!" Lugia said, giggling.

Ash was speechless. There was no trace that she was a Pokemon. She looked like a normal teenage girl. And she was just as pretty as one. She was wearing a blue babydoll top, white shorts and kneesocks, and blue tennis shoes. She had on some makeup, shiny lipgloss.

"How do you know my name?"

"Papi told me about you!" Lugia then skipped over to Melody and Ash. "He said you can play the Indian Flute well!"

Melody blushed. "Really? He said that?"

"Mhmm!"

"Uh, thanks!"

"And you! Your Ash Ketchum! I finally get to meet you!" She began circling him like she had in his dreams. "Of course, _you _were supposed to find _me_. Not the other way around."

"I-I'm sorry." He struggled to speak.

Slowking stood back, smiling. He motioned for Melody to step back, so she did.

"So, Ash, can we play now?" She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I guess we can?"

"Lugia...he needs to know first." Slowking added.

"Oh, poo. You ruin the fun!" She pouted. "Fine."

"What do I need to know?"

"Why I took so much interest in you, silly!"

His face turned red.

"You see," Slowking began, walking towards the two, "Articuno has disappeared, and so has Zapdos. Moltres is all thats left."

Lugia's smile disappeared. "The lives of the treasures have faded. The only one left to survive is the Fire Island Sphere." Lugia said, with a shaky voice. "Which means..."

"Articuno and Zapdos are most likely losing their life as well. The treasures are connected to them. If the treasures fade, that means they do too." Slowking finished.

"They're...dying?" Ash assumed.

Slowking nodded. "We believe Lawrence III has something to do with it."

Ash and Melody clinced. "Him, again?"

"Yes."

"Papi isn't strong enough anymore...so it's my job to stop Lawrence. But, I can't do it by myself. I'm nothing like my Papi. I can barely fight." Lugia redirected her view to the ground. "I'm afraid."

"_The light will fade from the treasures three. Into thine hands thy destiny lies, to right what is wrong, to resurect the Guardian's Song. O Chosen one, combine thy power with the youngest of Titans, to heal thy wounds and save thy treasures from distruction." _Slowking recited.

"There's nothing I can do." Lugia sighed.

"Yes there is." Ash said, taking her hand. "Together, we'll find Zapdos and Articuno. We'll save them, I won't let you go alone."

Lugia grinned. "You'll help?"

"Of course I will. It's _our _destiny. Right?"

"Right!" She said, taking her hand back.

"Pika!"

"Oh, a Pikachu!" Lugia took Ash's Pikachu from his head, and hugged it. "Your so adorable!"

"Chu! Chu!"

"Ash, Pikachu can stay with me." Slowking suggested. "Lawrence is becomming more and more powerful. Melody, you must stay too."

"No! I don't want to stay!" Melody argued.

"You must stay here. No acceptions."

Melody groaned, folding her arms. "Fine." Melody then took Pikachu from Lugia's arms.

Running his fingers through his hair, Ash sighed. "Where can we find Lawrence?"

"His ship is floating somewhere above the islands."

"How can we get there?!" Obviously Ash had forgotten that Lugia was a Pokemon, not a human.

"Me silly!"

Lugia then began to glow. Rising to the air, she transformed into the legendary Lugia. Landing on the groud, she lowered herself. _/Come on Ash, let's go!/_ Once again, she was speaking telapathically. Ash assumed she could only speak to everyone else when she was in human form.

Ash climbed on Lugia's back. "Slowking, take good care of Pikachu and Melody!"

And as quick as a blink, Lugia and Ash had disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

After Note: I don't care how many reviews I get, I just want to continue! I hope you all enjoy this, suspense is building...even I am attached to this, I and I know how it ends! Geez! Haha.


	6. Lawrence's Lair

**Author's Note: **As some of you may have noticied, I am a very fast updater. But thats becasue I'm the kinda girl who hates to keep people waiting! With that, here's Chapter 6! Thanks so much for the reviews! Please Read and Review?

**Chapter 6-Lawrence's Lair**

Lugia glided through the air with ease over the glowing ocean. The site was beautiful. Ash hadn't seen this kind of site since Lugia's father had taken him up in the air many years ago.

_She's as pretty as this view..._Ash thought, his eyes never leaving Lugia.

_/Ash, I can hear you!/_

"Oh, I...I forgot."

She glanced back at Ash. _/You really think, I'm, pretty?/_

"Well, I...uh...I mean..."

_/Your silly!/_

There was silence until Lugia couldn't take it anymore. _/So, what am I looking for again?/_

"A ship."

_/I know that! But anything I should know about it, the color, the size, etc. etc?/_

"How about, it's right in font of you!"

_/Huh?/_

"Lugia, stop!"

Twisting her neck forward, she spotted the ship. She flung her wings back, rearing. Just in time too, Lugia's nose was touching the ship.

They both took a deep breath. "That was close."

_/Ah, nothing was going to happen!/_

"How can you be sure of that?"

_/Cause I was flying! Nothing bad ever happens when I'm behind the wings!/_

"Right..."

_/Anyways, how are we going to get in?/_

"That's the question."

_/A window?/_

"That might work."

_/No, I mean there's a window!/_

"Really? Where?"

_/Right over there!/_

Lugia was right. To their left was a small, open window. Slipping over to it, Ash jumped off the Pokemon and into the ship. Just as quick, the human Lugia was standing next to him.

"That was fast!"

"Ya well, it's not that hard to change from Pokemon to human. You should try it!"

"Next time I feel like transforming into a Pokemon I'll try it." He joked.

"Good. Now come on, we have Titans to save."

Surveying the ship was like stepping back in time. It looked much different.There were ancient writing's all over the walls. Legends and prophecys.

"This guy seems, strange." Lugia pointing out, starring at the walls. "Is this what he does for a living?"

"He collects Pokemon."

"How sick is that!"

"Your telling me."

They stepped into another room, it was light, airy. No shades over the windows. It looked familiar.

"This is where he kept them before." Ash said.

"It's where he's keeping them now..."

There they were, right in front of Ash and Lugia. Zapdos and Articuno. Sealed in two cages, surrounded by a strong electric field. Neither moved, nor flinched.

Lugia inched forward, her eyes not leaving either cage. A tear went down her cheek. She reached out to touch Zapdos, but the cage shocked her.

"Hey! You okay?"

It was if it didn't even phase her.

"Uncle Zapdos? Uncle Zapdos...wake up! It's me! Little Lulu! Uncle Zapdos!" She screeched.

"Little Lulu?"

She rushed to Articuno's cage. "Please wake up! Auntie Articuno!"

Ash attemped to reach out to Lugia, but she had stepped back from the cages.

"You okay?"

Ash took another step forward, and felt his foot sink down. To his right, a large door creaked open. Gasping, Lugia walked over to it, followed by Ash.

"What's...oh no..." Ash never finished, because Lugia's scream interupted.

"No! Papi!"

* * *

**After Note: **Remember, "Papi" is what Lugia calls her father. Chapter 7 will be here soon! 


	7. Broken Wings

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting! I went on vacation and I couldn't write. I missed writing too! Gahh! Well, here's Chapter 7! Lawrence is finally appearing! Please Read and Review! By the way: I'm posting a new story soon-it's called, "Welcome to the 60's!". I'll be posting the preview, not the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7-Broken Wings**

Lugia's father wouldn't open his eyes. Her voice couldn't get his attention. Her cries didn't wake him up. Her tears were ignored. Her heart didn't reach far enough.

"No..." She mumbled, over and over.

His broken body was floating in a large tank, just about his size. The stems on his back were tightly glued to his back, and his wings were attached to his side. He was in a standing postion.

She inched forward. "Papi..." She touched the tank. "Papi..." She pounded on it. "Papi!"

He still didn't move.

"Ash!" She yelled, turning her head. Her eyes were beat red, and her cheeks were tear stained. "He won't wake up! He won't wake up!"

Ash wasn't sure what to do. He stood there as Lugia turned back to her motionless father.

She pounded again. "Papi!" Again. "Papi! You can't leave me!"

Collapsing to her knees, Lugia called out to her father again and again. Ash ran to her, trying to comfort the frightened legendary.

"Well, well, well." A voice claimed.

Ash and Lugia jerked their heads to the middle of the room.

"Looks like the chosen one brought me another prize, like last time."

It was Lawrence.

"I applaude you."

Traveling down on his throne, Lawrence began to laugh. Stepping off, he clapped.

"What? You think your getting your hands on Lugia?" Ash snapped.

"I already have. But the youngest? I haven't captured her yet. Until today of course."

"Your not going to get your sick hands on her!"

"Really? What protection are you? You don't have any Pokemon to fight with! And you have no backup! Slowking made sure of that."

"Slowking?"

Lawrence snapped his fingers and a large cage came down. Inside was Slowking, Melody, and Pikachu.

"Let us go you snake!" Melody shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Ash said, shocked.

"I'm sorry Ash." Slowking sighed. "I didn't know he was watching all our moves. He knew you would come alone."

"Oh, and look." Lawrence interupted. "Here comes my fourth prize. Moltres."

A bright orange light floated into the room, a cage containing Moltres.

Lugia stood up. "Uncle Moltres!"

Moltres screeched.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Lugia's eyes began to glow, as she quickly changed into her normal form. She roared.

"Perfect." Lawrence mumbled.

"No! Lugia!" Everyone screamed.

Lugia charged, as Ash tried to go after her. He got caught by a cage dropped down on him. "Lugia, stop!" He shouted from behind bars.

She continued forward. Lawrence was inches away, as she swiped her wing at him. She flew backwards, for he had a strong field around him. She tried again, and failed.

"Your no match. At least your father was a challenge."

Lugia stopped in her tracks. _/Papi...He's right. I am no match./_

Ash heard this. "Lugia! Don't listen to him!"

"I don't understand why you were part of the legend, your weak."

_/I'm...weak.../_

"Stop listening to him!"

"You know, Little Lulu." Lugia lifted her head at this. "If you join me, I'll free your father. And I can train you, make you stronger."

_/You will?/ _Of course, Lawrence couldn't hear this.

"He's lying to you Lugia!"

_/But, he said he would free Papi!/_

"He's lying!"

_/But...Papi.../_

She inched forward, toward Lawrence. Ash's words obviously weren't getting to her.

"Lugia!"

Standing in front of him, Lugia changed back to her human form. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Please, free Papi. I'll do whatever you want."

Moltres cried out to Lugia. _/Lulu! Don't do it!/_

"I have to Uncle Moltres."

Ash spoke too. "No!"

"Will you free my family too?"

"Of course I will darling." Lawrence sneered.

"Then, I'll do whatever you want."

Lawrence began to laugh. "Good choice little one."

Then, out of no where, a large tank crashed down on the girl, changing her back into her normal form, and shocking her. Screaming and roaring, she tried to break free. Everyone shouted to her.

"Haha!" Lawrence laughed, as he watched Lugia wiggle until she couldn't wiggle anymore.

Standing in the tank, she was motionless. Just like her father.

"No! Lugia!!!" Ash cried.

Shaking the cage, he tried to get out.

"Now my collection is complete. And so, I will be going. We're heading to the Black Market."

"You can't sell them! They aren't toys!" Melody screamed, shaking her cage as well.

"I'll be seeing you."

Climbing back on his throne, he disappeared to his control room above.

"Lugia! Lugia!" Ash shouted.

_/Ash...help me.../_

* * *

**After Note:** Please Read and Review! Chapter 8 will be here soon, along with the preview to my new story, "Welcome to the 60's!"


	8. Rescue Mission

**Author's Note: **Omigosh, where have I been! I'm sorry for the wait, again. Here's Chapter 8. I've been so busy lately...stupid busy-ness. Enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8-Rescue Mission**

Small tears ran down Ash's cheeks as he yelled out to Lugia. She didn't respond. He shouted again. "Wake up! Lugia! Please!"

Melody decided to join in. "Lugia!"

As did Pikachu. "Pika! Pikachu!"

She just floated there.

"Wake up...wake up..." Ash mumbled, sliding to his knees, his arms through the cage.

Moltres was now silent, as was everyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Lugia..."

The ship shifted a little, moving the water in the tanks.

Her eyes opened a little. _/Ash...I can't move./_

"Lugia!" His spirits rose. "Lugia!"

_/Don't yell...please./_

He lowered his voice. "Oh. Sorry."

_/Please...save me Ash.../_

"Don't worry Lugia. I'm coming."

_/Hurry.../_

Suddenly, an electric shock rushed through the current of little Lugia's tank. She screeched.

"Lugia!"

_/A-Ash...I can't feel anything.../_

"Hang on! I swear, I'm going to get you out!"

Thinking on his feet, Ash remembered he had a small pocket knife in his back pocket. Grabbing it, he popped it open, and began to chisel at the lock.

"I'm coming!"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ash broke away the last part of the lock. The door flung open. He rushed over to Lugia's tank. He tried to open it, but he couldn't. He banged a fist on it, hanging his head. He spread his fingers.

_/Ash.../_

Looking up, he gasped. On his fingers were Lugia's. Not her wings, but her human fingers. She held her hand on the glass, againest Ash's. She was no longer in her normal form.

She managed to smile with what she had left.

"I'm not giving up." He smirked. "I'm going to get you out."

Leaving Lugia, Ash ran over to Melody, Pikachu's and Slowking's cage. Using his small knife, he was able to open the lock, freeing them.

"Come on Pikachu!"

Nodding, the mouse Pokemon jumped on Ash's shoulder. The group was over at Lugia's tank in seconds, trying to open it. She was once again in her normal form.

"Pikachu, I need the largest Thunderbolt you can muster!"

Skipping off Ash's shoulder, Pikachu landed on the ground. His cheeks began to glow, as electricity flowed through his body. "Pi...ka...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" The Pokemon screamed, letting out a huge shock that turned the whole room yellow.

"You can do it Pikachu!" Melody cheered.

As the thunder poured from Pikachu, Moltres woke up. Roaring, he let out a Flamethrower. He repeated this, until his cage began weak. With one swipe of his wings, the cage broke into pieces. Alarms went off everywhere, as Moltres flapped over to help Pikachu.

With both efforts, the tank burst open. Lugia was flashing between forms, as she fell forward. Stepping ahead, Ash caught her just before she fell to the floor. It's a good thing she was a human at the time!

Melody smiled. "We got her out!"

Moltres let out a loud cry, in an attempt to wake up Lugia.

Getting up from Ash's arms, Lugia changed into her normal form, and floated to the air.

_/Ash! Thank you!/_

Ash saluted.

_/Uncle Moltres!/_

The Pokemon rubbed heads, Lugia's smile huge.

_/Uncle! We have to get Auntie and Uncle Zapdos out! And...Papi!/_

The large fire bird nodded. Like a sonic boom, the two legendaries were over at the other cages attacking. There was a large explosion, as Articuno and Zapdos fell from their cages. The cries of the Pokemon shook the ship.

"Oh wow!" Melody shouted over the noise, as the four birds cheered.

_/What about Papi?/_ Ash heard Lugia whisper to her family.

"Your 'Papi' stays with me!"

"Oh no..." Ash said, turning around.

Lawrence was coming down on his throne, and he didn't look very friendly.


	9. Into The Sky

**Author's Note:** Hello! Another long wait, I'm super sorry. Enjoy this chapter. Lawrence finally meets his dispise. I love how much you all hate him. xD

* * *

Chapter 9-Into the Sky

"Let him go," Melody shouted over the flapping of the four titans wings. "He isn't yours!"

"He does belong to me!" Stepping from his throne, Lawrence pointed to the large tank.

Snarling, Lugia flew in front of her father's tank. _/Ash...We need to fight/_

Reaching to his belt, Ash realized he had no Pokemon with him. All he had was Pikachu, but he was strong enough.

Her eyes glowing red, Lugia began to charge at Lawrence, Pikachu rushing behind.

"Ash! Lugia has never done that before..." Slowking pointed out, "She seems, over-stressed!"

Missing Lawrence, Lugia kept flying, while Pikachu stayed back. Opening her mouth, she let out a huge Hyper Beam, destroying a wall of the ship.

"Lugia! Stop!" Ash pleaded, running towards her. "Slowking, what's going on!"

"It might be because of all the power she's used to transform, her power is taking over!"

Letting out a large attack, she destroyed another wall.

"What is she doing to my ship!" Lawrence screamed.

Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos went flying after their neice, who was out of control.

"Lugia! Please, stop now!" Stopping, Ash and Pikachu called out to the Pokemon.

"Stop her!" Climbing back to his throne, Lawrence turned on a small laser, which chased after Lugia.

"Ash! Look!" Melody pointed. "He's trying to hurt Lugia!"

Realizing he had to leave Lugia to her family, Ash ran to Lawrence, fighting for the controls. Pikachu let out a small shock, damaging Lawrence's equipment.

"No! You stupid Pokemon!" He shouted, enraged. "My controls!"

"That's what you get!"

Suddenly, another wall was blown out, and the ship was tilting.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Hesitating, Pikachu wasn't sure what Ash was trying to say. Pointing to Lugia, Pikachu nodded.

"Pi...kaa...chuuuuu!" The little Pokemon screamed, letting out a large electric shock.

Reaching Lugia, she let out yet another hyper beam, destroying her father's tank. His lifeless body fell to the floor, as the titans rushed to his aid.

"Lugia! It's your dad! Lugia! Lugia!" Ash's voice was becomming lost in the noise.

She screeched.

Thoughts raced through Ash's head, as he tried to think of ways to calm down Lugia. That's when it hit him. He began to think of when they first arrived at the ship. "Lulu! Lulu!" Lugia flew past him, so he shouted one last time. "Lulu!"

Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head to Ash.

"Lulu...it's okay..."

Holding out his arms, Lugia crashed into them, changing into her human form. Her eyes were beat red, her cheeks tear-stained. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She chanted, crying in Ash's arms.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't worry."

Suddenly, Lugia remembered her father. "Papi!"

Rushing to her feet, Lugia rushed to her father, followed by Ash, Pikachu, Slowking, and Melody.

"Papi! Papi! Wake up!" Shaking him, more tears ran down her cheeks. "Papi! No!"

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Lugia found comfort in his arms.

"Get away from him!"

Turning, everyone scowled at Lawrence, still standing there, demanding Lugia's father be left alone.

The three titans gathered in front of the group, protecting them.

"I will recapture all of you!" Stepping forward, the ship began to tilt. Losing his balence, Lawrence fell to the floor. Tilting even more, he began to slip towards a wall that had been blown out. "No!"

"What should we do?" Melody gasped.

"Let him go. He deserves it." Ash scowled, Lugia still in his arms.

Giving away, Lawrence fell to the sea.

A large shaking then knocked Melody off her feet. The ship was collapsing!

"Ash! We gotta get out of here!" She urged.

"But, how?"

Lifting her head, Lugia suggested, "My family can help..."

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded, as her family soared to their aid. Melody climbed on Articuno, while Slowking and Pikachu climbed on Zapdos. Ash began towards Moltres, but Lugia stopped him.

"What about Papi?"

"Lugia, we can't..."

"No! I refuse to leave him!"

"Melody, Slowking, go! I'll get out of here with Lugia."

"But Ash-"

"Just go!"

At this mark, Articunco and Zapdos took off, leaving Lugia, Ash, Moltres, and Papi.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Lugia, I don't know..."

"Papi, please wake up..." The little Lugia cried, hugging her father's neck.

Like a message from above, Lugia's father began to glow.

"Papi...What's going on!"

* * *

**After Note:** I swear, I will have the final chapter soon:D


	10. End Of The Line

**Author's Note:** Here it is. The finale! I'm so glad you all stuck with the story, till the very end! I hope I can please you again when I started my next story! (Which may end up being a series? Hmm...)

Chapter 10-End of the Line

Like radioactive material, Papi's glow grew brighter and brighter. It's light blinded Ash, although Lugia seemed uneffected.

"Papi..." Releasing her grip of her father's neck, Lugia watched as her guardian was lifted to the sky. Time seemed to stop. "No...don't go...Papi!"

Opening his eyes, the large Lugia smiled. "My little Lulu, you have gained much power. I'm very proud of you."

Lugia grinned at her father, while she kneeled on the ground. Her long blue hair fluttered behind her, and her bangs whooshed. Her bright red eyes shone at her hero flapping above. "Please don't go, Papi..." Lugia's smile quickly returned to a frown. "You can't give up yet!"

"You are fit to rule the seas, my daughter."

"No, I'm not! I'm not strong enough! I can barely control my powers! You can't leave me without proper training!" Holding out her hand, Lugia shook. "Please Papi!"

Finally shaking off the blindness, Ash was dazzled by the site. "Wow..." That was about all he could say.

"Lulu, your Aunt and Uncles will train you. But for me, my time has come. I must leave."

Closing her eyes, Lugia stood up, tears falling from her eyes like raindrops. "Okay. I understand."

"See, you are strong. Don't doubt yourself."

"I won't, you can count on me Papi." Lowering himself, Lugia put her arms around his neck. "I love you Papi..."

At these last words, her father rose up, and slowly disappeared. Time began again, and the light vanished. Still holding her hands to the sky, Lugia crashed to her knees. "Why couldn't you stay?"

"Lugia!" Kneeling in front of her, he looked her in the eyes. "Lulu?"

"He's gone, he's really gone..."

"Are you okay? Lulu?"

Before Lugia was able to respond, a large rumble thrust her backwards. Moltres was calling to the couple, the ship was falling apart rapidly.

"We have to get out of here!" Ash yelled. Stumbling to his feet, he stood looking down at the frightened girl. "Lulu! Take my hand! You don't have to be scared anymore."

Lugia didn't hesitate to take his offer, as she too stumbled to her feet. "I won't be afraid."

Ash blushed as this remark, as he led her to Moltres. Climbing on the large titan's back, the teens held on tight. Moltres took off, leaving the ship to fall into the bright blue ocean.

"Uncle Moltres! Will you drop us off at the altar?"

Without answer, Moltres flew through the air, to the small island full of red flowers. He landed, dropped off his passengers, and took off to the sky.

There was silence for a few minutes, until Ash broke it. Although, he was very unsure of what to say. "Well, I guess this is goodbye..."

Lugia stared out to the sea, concealing her tears from the boy she had grown to love in less then a couple days. "I guess it is."

"You're not crying, are you Lulu?"

"Of course not," She took a second to wipe her tears, "I, I just got something in my eye."

"That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"It's useful though!"

"Come on now, don't lie to me."

She then turned around, her eyes fixed on Ash's lips, then on her shoes.

"Something wrong?" He took a step forward.

"No. I'm fine."

He took another step. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

Another. "You positive?"

She giggled. "Yes."

One more step, and he was close enough. "Hey now," he lifted her chin, "What's so cool about those shoes that you can't look at me?"

"Uhh, nothing, I mean, they are pretty sweet, but, I mean-"

Unable to finish her sentance, she went along with it, shutting her eyes.

Ash had kissed her! Well, was kissing her.

Watching from behind a stone pillar, Melody began freaking out. "Does he know he is kissing a Pokemon?! A Pokemon!"

"Pika!" Little sparks came from his cheeks as he rejoiced in Ash's happiness.

"I can't believe it! A Pokemon! Not a human being, but a Pokemon! Sure she looks like a human, but she's still a Pokemon!" Melody began to pace back and forth, her fist swaying in the air, while Pikachu sat atop her head.

As Melody went on and on about how Ash shouldn't have been kissing a Pokemon, Slowking grinned at the Lugia. "She's finally happy. That's all her father wanted."

Unlocking his lips from her's, Ash stood back. "I know you have to leave now."

"I know that too." Forcing a smile, Lugia regained her normal form. _/I will never forget you Ash Ketchum. Good luck with your journeys!/_

Not saying another word, the spikey-haired Ash watched as Lugia jumped to the sea.

"I won't forget you either, Lulu."

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"Huh?"

Turning around, he saw Melody stomping towards him. "Do you know what you just did?!"

"What?"

"A Pokemon! A Pokemon! How, I mean, seriously!"

Ash chuckled at Melody's anger. "How could I what, kiss her?"

"YES!"

"Because, I love her. Geez Melody, don't have a cow!"

"A Pokemon?! I swear you are the weirdest boy I have ever met in my whole intire life"

"What are you, jealous?" He snickered.

"JEALOUS?! Me? Never!" The way she said her words made Ash laugh.

"You're so jealous."

"I am not! It's just not right! Pokemon and human...no!"

"Jealousy...it's an ugly monster..."

"I am not jealous!"

Sticking his tounge out at the girl, they began their journey back to Shamouti Island. (Melody chewing Ash's head out the whole way there.)

But, Lugia's image just stuck in his head.

_Can you hear me Lugia? _He said, trying to block out Melody's senseless jibber-jabber.

He then heard that giggle he grew to love so much. _/Miss me already?/_

_Ha. I guess you could say that._

_/You're so funny Ash Ketchum!/_

"Ash! Are you listening to me?!"

"I'm trying not to..."

He then heard Lugia giggle again. _/By the way, I love you too./_

Stopping in his tracks, Ash looked to the ocean. Blushing, he shouted in a shakey voice, "Don't tell me you heard me say that!"

There was no answer, as the sun lowered beneath the horizon.

"Why are you shouting?" The flute playing girl snapped, still thinking of ways to torment Ash all the way home.

"I felt like it!"

_/Geez, you two act like a married couple!/_

"What?!"

"Would you stop shouting!"

Rolling his eyes, Ash secretly said goodbye to the day, and goodbye to Lugia. And maybe goodbye to his hearing too...

_/Don't forget me Ash. Maybe someday, we'll meet again!/_


End file.
